villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edwin The Clown
Edwin the Clown is the psychotic serial killer clown in the 2010 Dark Comedy/Horror film Klown Kamp Massacre. After unfairly losing his only chance to becoming a circus clown, he takes revenge on the camp by murdering every student there. He was portrayed by Jared Herholtz who reprises his role in the 2013 short "Bloody Birthday". Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Edwin's childhood, not even his last name. However, it's safe to say that he's always wanted to be a clown to make the world laugh. His mother supported his dream by paying for him to be sent to Clown Camp at Bonzo's Ranch with a whoopee cushion signed "Love, Mom". His father however wanted him to stay and work in their family store stacking the shelves. May 15, 1991 Massacre at Bonzo Ranch Once he arrived at Bonzo's Ranch, he failed at everything he did and never made anyone laugh. At the last day of camp, Bonzo held try-outs for every student at the camp, this being Edwin's final chance to pass and become a real circus clown. When he was called to the stage, he called for a volunteer that quickly came to his side, readying the whoopee cushion his mother gave him so his assistant could sit on it. However, once the assistant did, another student's phone started loudly ringing and ruined his act. Edwin started begging and pleading for another chance, but all the other student only yelled at him to get off the stage and assaulted him with pies while laughing at him. In revenge the next day, he murdered every student and teacher at the camp, except for Bonzo. After filming a video confession and sending it to his mother, Edwin went into hiding for 15 years. 2006 Massacre at Bonzo Ranch Long after the horrors of the massacre had died down and mostly forgotten about, Bonzo announces a grand re-opening of the camp on live television, sending Edwin into a rage, and forces him to return to the camp to take revenge on Bonzo and kill every student once again so it would stay closed forever. Once he was back at the camp, he quickly killed the two teachers working at the camp so he can safely get to Bonzo and hang him inside his bathroom. Once he dealt with Bonzo, Edwin turned his attention to the students and over the course of a few days, killed all but one named Valerie, Bonzo's niece. After she accidentally knocked herself out running away from Edwin, she awakens to him at the very same stage 15 years ago with all of her dead friends and Bonzo posed as the audience so he can attempt his try-out once again. Once she sits on Edwin's whoopee cushion, there's a brief moment of silence. Suddenly, laughter starts coming from the crowd revealing that the whole ordeal was an elaborate national prank TV show for Bonzo to regain his fame. Edwin the Clown is shown to be fictional actor Vic Vickers (Lloyd Kaufman). During the credits, it's revealed that Valerie had to be sent to an insane asylum due to her trauma that left her catatonic. The real Edwin the Clown watches all of this unfold on his tv and angrily declares he'll kill everyone who did this to Valerie. Appearance Edwin the Clown is a mid-20s/early 30s man with dyed blue curly hair, white face paint, a yellow and white clown jumpsuit, and large clown shoes. Personality His entire life, even after the 1991 massacre, Edwin was shown to be a shy and socially awkward man that still wanted to make his mother proud and become a circus clown. When he didn't get what he wanted, he quickly flew into a psychotic rage and didn't calm down until everyone that angered him was dead, afterwords returning to his usual shy nature and apologize on camera for everything he did but not actually regretting his actions. Whenever he would stalk and eventually kill his victims, he would laugh the entire time and sometimes make a bad pun at their expense. At times, he would be incredibly cruel. In one instance he silently killed Brandi by decapitating her in a dark room while her boyfriend Tipsy investigated a noise Edwin made while they were having sex. When Tipsy returned, he went back to having sex with Brandi's body, not realizing what he was doing until he noticed her bleeding. Then, Edwin held up her severed head and the hatchet he killed her with for him to see right before killing him. At times however, unlike most horror movie killers, he did show remorse for some of his kills and actions. For example, after switching a spray bottle of seltzer with acid, he let Lenny spray his friend Vinnie The Clown in the face with it. Horrified at the sight, Lenny ran from the camp into a field where he found a pie with lots of whipped cream on it hiding a bomb (poorly) and blew up his head. After the second massacre, he saw in an interview with Lenny that he wanted to entertain the world like he did with his incredible ukulele playing abilities despite his mental handicaps, saying the thought was "beautiful". It's a possibility that Edwin was a cannibal since Butzer's song about Edwin's massacre mentioned that he "ate some of them, while they were still breathing". It's possible that he was just making this up to scare the other campers at a campfire, however Edwin did scalp and force one of his victims in the 1991 massacre to eat pieces of his own brain and he could have eaten some as well, but it's not shown on screen and he never hints, implies, or threatens to eat someone again in the movie. Powers and Abilities Edwin has no superhuman special powers, from the reason he is a human being like everyone around him, yet he indeed had a variety of abilities such as; *'Incredible Strength': Edwin was able to punch through Butzer's back and out his chest to rip out his heart. He was also able to hang Bonzo the Clown despite him being taller and much heavier than himself. *'Stealth': Edwin was able to avoid detection from all of the campers in the second massacre at Bonzo's Ranch until he intentionally showed himself to Gerald when he was by himself and even then, it wasn't until there was only four living people left that anyone knew he was killing anyone. *'Weapon Improvisation': Edwin was able to use items like a rubber chicken, a sliding door, balloon strings, and a high striker game mallet to name a few. Equipment *Magical Clown Car: Edwin owned a car that was able to drive around in small circles so fast that the pressure could crush a human's skull against the windows. It also had the ability to fly as shown in Philbert's death when he was hiding on a tree branch from Edwin, but he still managed to run over Philbert with it. It was also able to use it's seemingly infinite storage space to store eleven adult bodies. Note *For those confused, the real parts of the movie were the 1991 massacre, Valerie's Father's Murder, Crazy Ernie's death, and everything else before the 2006 massacre. The 2006 "Massacre" was based off the 1991 Massacre and a cruel joke at the expense of Valerie. Kill Count Directly *Eleven unnamed clowns during the 1991 massacre. (9 Males, 1 Female, 1 Victim of Unknown Gender) *Hippy Clown right before the 2006 massacre. *Tex *Sergeant Thaddeus Funnybones The Third *Bonzo *Squirts *Brandi *Tipsy *Vinnie The Clown *Lenny Bobowski *Gerald *Butzer *Philbert *Bananas *Puff Possibly *Crazy Ernie - Ernie was hit by a car off-screen that sounded like Edwin's clown car, however his body wasn't present at Edwin's second try out, though it could've been because he wasn't a clown or a friend of Valerie's since they never met. Total *26 Total Kills *21 Male Victims *4 Female Victims *1 Victim of Unknown Gender Gallery Edwin Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted poster made for Edwin, parodying The Zodiac Killer Edwin played by Lloyd Kaufman.jpg|Vic Vickers (Lloyd Kaufman) dressed up Edwin Trivia *There are several references to other horror movies throughout Klown Kamp Massacre. Edwin uses a butcher knife like Michael Myers from Halloween and stalks around like him, a parody of Friday the 13th's "ch ch ch ah ah ah" sound effect is replaced with "ch ch ch and three clown horns", and Edwin kills a female clown in a shower much like Norman Bates from Psycho. Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath